


for you, i would ruin myself

by MaddieandChimney



Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck gets a little excited, F/M, M/M, and a buddie joint bachelor party, eddie is a good brother in law, have an AU stripper Chimney no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie had spent her time organising a lovely afternoon tea for her brothers bachelor party but he and his husband to be have other plans.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: AU: Pour Some Sugar On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	for you, i would ruin myself

Maddie should have known her brother would choose this, of all places, for his bachelor party. She had organised a nice soiree with typical games, food, alcohol, all of his friends, which was extremely difficult because his friends were his future husbands friends and that was exactly how they ended up were they were right then.

“This is seedy.” She comments, not for the first time, as she lets out a huff and somehow still finds herself being dragged into the club with her brother on one side and his husband to be on the other. Their friends, for the most part, seem to share the excitement that she can’t quite grasp, as she just rolls her eyes and wishes she could have rejected the invitation as Bobby and Athena had. Apparently, as sister of the groom, his maid of honour _and_ the person who was walking him down the aisle, she absolutely, unequivocally had to be present for his bachelor party that was barely a bachelor party considering the other groom was standing right there.

Eddie grins at her before he wraps an arm around her waist and gives his fiancé a stern look before he turns back to her, “Listen, give it an hour and if you really, truly hate it, I promise you we can go to the karaoke bar down the road and I will sing all the bad karaoke with you _and_ buy your drinks.”

Buck scoffs when his sister perks up, “You realise you’ve just given her a reason to just moan for the next hour, right?”

Josh laughs as he holds the door open for the three of them, a massive smile on his face as he looks his best friend up and down, an eyebrow raised and that look in his eyes that she just knows means he’s only got one thing on his mind and that usually involves setting her up. That’s enough to get her to hate the next sixty minutes, because she’s entirely certain the only eligible bachelors in the entire place were going to be strippers and _no_ , no way in hell was she ever going to give into this sexualisation of men as though it was any better than female strippers. “I don’t know, I can think of a few reasons Little Miss Innocent over there will want to stay and all of them involve spandex.”

It’s the smirk on his face when she finally stumbles through the door with Eddie latched onto her side and her brother looking pretty pleased with himself at the sound of loud, pulsating music and the sight of two gyrating men on the stage. “You are so lucky I love you both enough to even be here, I can’t believe I planned a lovely afternoon tea only for _this_ to be the aftermath.” Her nose scrunches up, Eddie finally letting go of her to head towards his husband-to-be instead, the two of then not so subtly admiring the view in front of them before their lips press together.

Hen and Karen are behind her, the two of them resting an arm on each of her shoulders as they laugh, “Girl, I’m a lesbian and even I can appreciate that view, lighten up.” It’s with a pout that she looks at her brother’s friend and colleague, before she turns to her wife in the hopes of some support but no, it really does appear as though she is the only one in their group of friends that whole heartedly does not want to be in a strip club right then.

“I seriously hate all of you right now.”

Her brother turns to her, the biggest grin on his face, as he gestures with his head towards the bar, “That’s Buckley talk for let’s get the shots in!” Loud enough to get her to roll her eyes, and for others around them to turn towards him before they notice the obnoxiously large ‘I’m getting married’ badge he’s wearing on his shirt, along with the ‘groom to be’ sash he had insisted on wearing. Eddie had gone for the more subtle look, until Buck had stuck a crown on his head and despite the embarrassed glare that had been on his face, Maddie couldn’t help but notice he hadn’t moved to take it off.

It takes about four rounds of shots before her brother absolutely insists they get a dance, a smirk on his face that she feels as though she should know better by now because she’s the one sitting in a chair and her brother is sitting next to her, gleefully clapping his hands together whilst his soon to be husband is counting up some money. And really, she thinks she should have known it would be her in the hot seat as the only single one in the room.

If it wasn’t the fact her baby brother was getting married to a man who made him smile in a way she’s never seen before or for the fact that she was the only family he had in the world (for now), Maddie is entirely certain she would be running out of the room they had dragged her into and down to the karaoke bar Eddie had promised her she could go to if she hated the place.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that had finally stopped her from voicing her concerns about the impact Magic Mike had on the stripper industry, or maybe it was something to do with the hot Asian who had made his way onto the stage with more confidence than she ever thought possible, wearing nothing but a thong that left _nothing_ to the imagination that kept her sitting exactly where she was right then, both hands clasped over the edge of the seat as she gulps. No, no, she tries to tell herself, it was the love she had for her brother and the respect she had for his bachelor party wishes that kept her sitting right there and most definitely, absolutely not the fact there was that very same man strutting over to them.

“Don’t think we didn’t see your face when he was dancing around that chair.” Eddie smirks, and she kind of misses when he was a little shyer around her because right then, as he waggles his eyebrows and continues to count out the dollars he and Buck had brought with them, she kind of (absolutely) wants to slap the man who will soon be her brother.

Her brother reaches out to massage the shoulder nearest to him, a drunken slur to his voice when he looks at his sister with puppy eyes, “We know you’ve been so stressed helping us with the wedding, doing so much, we want to give you a gift.”

“It’s your wedding, you’re the one—”

“I’m just going to sit right here and get some tips for the wedding night.” Buck winks over at the man he’s going to be marrying in a few days and Maddie groans as she feels herself turning red, and to his credit, so does Eddie, almost dropping the cash he had so confidently been counting seconds before.

“Things you shouldn’t feel comfortable saying around your sister.” She mumbles, mostly to herself before she looks up at the new addition, wondering if it’s actually possible for her face to get any redder than it is right then, flushing right down to her chest as she feels as though her body is on fire. Whilst she absolutely loves Eddie, she can’t believe she now has two annoying brothers who gang up on her despite the fact she’s older than the two of them.

“I heard one of you wanted a dance? Specifically requested me.” If he seems shocked, he doesn’t show it, a cocky rise of an eyebrow following his words as he wears a side smirk on his face and Maddie doesn’t know why she can’t just _move_.

She can feel her brother’s excitement radiating next to her as he shifts in his seat and she reminds herself that when he’s married, Eddie can take over the looking after drunk Buck duties forever and she can avoid him putting her in situations that she seemingly can’t get out of. Mostly because her damn legs won’t move and she’s gripping onto the seat a little tighter as her brother practically squeals out, “My sister! She was very, very interested in you.”

Oh god, it’s not the first time she’s wanted to murder her brother and she knows it won’t be the last but she can’t even bring herself to snap her head to the side to glare at him. Instead, she’s staring like an absolute idiot at the man in front of her, simultaneously wondering what it would feel like to have him do half the things he did to that chair, to her and wondering why an earth the world hasn’t sucked her up just yet.

The stranger doesn’t hesitate though as he heads towards her, both of his hands moving to the back of the chair she’s sitting on, either side of her head as he ducks his head down and grins, “I’m Chimney.” What kind of name was that? Definitely not the one he was born with, it seems like such a strange stripper name until he moves to slide himself so easily onto her lap and her brother squeals in delight and she wishes she had drunk a little more than a few shots and glasses of champagne. “Do you know why they call me Chimney?” His voice is low, in her ear and she can feel his hot breath against the side of her face as her heart thumps harder, faster until she’s sure he can hear it and feel it against his own chest because he’s _that_ close.

“Why? Why do they call you Chimney?” The excited voice of her brother sounds from next to them and she can only imagine the joy on his face, both fuelled by the fact he’s marrying the love of his life in a few days and the copious amount of alcohol he’s drunk and wow, she wants to slap him because this gorgeous man suddenly looks away from her to look towards him and obviously sees the badge and the sash and the crown he’s now stolen back from Eddie.

“I’ll let your… sister?” Buck nods his head in affirmation, “tell you.” And he’s grinding up against her and she can barely think, or breathe, biting down on her lip when she’s certain she knows what he means but she doesn’t ever want to say that out loud. Karaoke sounds good, she wanted to go watch her brother dance and sing to Eye of the Tiger and sing Summer Nights ironically with Eddie and anything will be so much better than whatever she’s feeling right then (so incredibly turned on and mortified because her brother is right there and this was just a job to the man who called himself Chimney).

He pulls back a little, hips moving along to the music as his hands stay on the back of the chair and she decides to instead, focus on the tattoo on his chest, staring at the symbols as she wonders what it means and the thought is at least enough to calm the heat she’s feeling a little, whilst doing nothing or the tension building in her stomach. Is it possible to both love and hate something at the same time? She can’t help but think as she takes a deep breath, unable to stop herself from admiring his well-defined chest, glancing down between them as he continues to move at his abs before she finds her eyes settling on the strong arms that are gripping tightly onto the chair before he finally lets go.

And oh, his hand moves down his own body, teasingly and slowly and she wonders how long a lap dance even lasts for. The average song, she supposes, is around three and a half minutes long, and whilst the feeling of his weight leaving her lap will be disappointing, she knows there will be an overwhelming relief because she doesn’t know where to put her hands (firmly on the chair, she decides) or where to keep her eyes or what to say or do, she even forgets how to breathe as her chest tightens and the air around her is tight and hot.

It’s as though he senses her confusion because his hands move over each of hers, yanking them gently from their position as he places them on either side of his backside, leaning down a little closer to her face, “I usually don’t let anyone touch, but for you… I’ll make an exception.” And she knows, just _knows_ he’s probably said those words to hundreds of women but it still causes her to bite down on the inside of her cheek until she can taste blood in an attempt to stop herself from smiling when their eyes finally meet.

“Oh my god!” Yes, she is most unquestionably going to slap her brother the moment Chimney is off her lap and she can reach. Somehow, the man gyrating on her lap doesn’t even flinch or pay a blind bit of notice to her brother, and his face is so close to hers, she can’t help but wonder what is going through his mind as he goes through the motions he’s probably done so many times before. But he is… talented, so very talented. A little older than she had imagined any stripper to be and not the typical handsome she’d have expected. He’s gorgeous, there is no denying that and he’s muscular, as though he spends a lot of time in the gym but he’s just not what she would have expected.

And then it’s over.

Her entire body is trembling with the intensity of which she’s trying to hide her embarrassment and concurring amusement as he peels himself from her lap and she just groans as Eddie hands him the dollars he had previously been counting. And then Chimney turns and _winks_ at her before he walks (saunters) away and she feels as though she’s going to melt into the chair.

“Hmm, strip club doesn’t seem like such a bad idea now does it?” Eddie is smirking at her and she doesn’t care if he’s not officially her brother for another four days, he’s most definitely earned himself a slap as she glares at him, not trusting herself to move because her legs feel like jelly.

“I need a drink, or ten.” Slowly, she stands up, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, before she reaches for her brother and taps him a little too aggressively on the shoulder, “You’re such an embarrassment.”

He nods his head in understanding, “You’re right, next time I’ll give the two of you some privacy, could feel the sparks from here.”

“Shut up, he was doing his job and you can never show your face here again.” Neither can she, she’s entirely certain, although she’s also certain that that lap dance had been one of the single most exciting moments of her entire life, not that she would ever admit that out loud.

“So, shall we move onto the karaoke bar or do you wanna stick around for a while?” There’s a knowing look on Eddie’s face when she moves towards him, flicking him on the arm with a huff as she walks past him.

“Gonna stick around for a while, I guess.” She grumbles, turning around to set her glare on both of them, “Need to go to the toilet.”

“Oh, I bet you do.”

Oh, she is definitely going to kill her brother, he’d be lucky to even make it down the aisle.


End file.
